


Moulin Rogue

by stormpilotasfuck



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Canto Bight, Finn the dancer, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Poe the writer, Romance, Romantic Tragedy, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance, cabaret Star Wars style, caresses, dancer in a galaxy far away, everyone in Star Wars is gay, moulin rouge - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilotasfuck/pseuds/stormpilotasfuck
Summary: In a galaxy far far away, a charismatic writer named Poe moves to Canto-Bight.  He meets fellow writers, and their imagination leads them to write a script for a play titled "Rebellious Rebellious", and they want the sparkling Finn as their lead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me laughing at the idea of a dancer Finn, and now it's written. I'm so tired.

The moment he landed in Canto Bight, Poe knew that his life would be changed forever.

He stepped out of the passenger ship and immediately felt the cool crisp slap of the sea air on his skin. He closed his eyes, and drew in a deep breath, slowly opening them again. The lights of the city reflected in his dark, defined features, and a smile crept across his mouth.

There was only so much that inspired him to write on his home planet, and he was sure that he'd find his inspiration here.

He'd had plenty of lovers and he was never alone, but be felt an indescribable loneliness at never finding someone who knew him to his core, who he could connect with on levels transcending the physical. So what should he decide to do about it? Seek out more flesh. And flesh, on Canto Bight, there was.

It was a cesspool of the wealthy, created by war and fed by the First Order. Casinos, racetracks, clubs, and brothels entertained those with a seemingly endless supply of credits. The city glittered, the people glittered, and Poe wanted a taste of that sparkle.

He booked the cheapest room he could find, that cost more per week than he had on him. He needed a job, fast.

He found his rooms and opened the door to his new home. It was small, dark, and he was sure he could smell the previous tenants. Poe dumped his pack and holopad on the floor and threw himself down onto the bed, landing with a squeak. With his head resting on one arm, legs dangling off the bed, he rubbed his eyes and flicked between the need for sleep and the excitement of being in a new city, wanting to head straight out to the bars and clubs and lap up all that Canto Bight had to offer. His eyes grew heavier as he rubbed them, slowly giving in to the invisible force holding him onto the bed. He drifted, occasionally roused by footsteps and what sounded like moving furniture in the room above.

"Kriff!" Poe hissed as he clambered off his mattress at the sound of an almighty crack, and boards of broken wood and figures came crashing down at the foot of his bed. There was silence as the impromptu visitors settled, then groaned. 

"Are you okay?" Poe questioned towards the new pile on his floor and reached an arm out to a small figure with dark hair. A slender hand grabbed his, yanked herself up and brushed off the dust as she rose. 

"How do you do? My name is Jessika Pava, and this is Snap" the girl said, as she gestured to a man who was still removing himself from the debris. "I'm terribly sorry" she continued. "We were upstairs rehearsing a play."

"Something very modern called Rebellious, Rebellious," Snap interjected. "It's set on Coruscant." His eyes gleamed.

Poe looked at the girl, then the man in bewilderment. "You were rehearsing a play?" 

"Yes, but now the play will not be ready to present to the financier tomorrow. This one is incapable of laying off the kriffing booze long enough to learn his lines or finish writing it" she snarled as she pointed an elbow at Snap, hands still held behind her back. The man held his head and groaned, as she continued "how are we going to find a handsome Jedi for our lead character to fall in love with?"

Poe took the cap off his head and held it firmly in both hands. "Uh... I'm looking for a job.. and I can write. I'm a writer. I just got here, and I'm looking for work".

Jessika whipped her head back to Poe and stared at him with an intimidating intensity, before letting her eyes wander down his body. Poe shifted under her gaze and attempted to stand taller. 

"What do you write?" 

"I write stories and poetry. Love, mostly. Heroes saving those they love. Lovers finding each other in the most unlikely places, stuff like that" Poe responded, while flicking his cap onto his bed and running and hand through the soft, dark curls atop his head. 

"Have you ever written a play before?"

"No. But I can write anything."

Jessika looked back and Snap, and they exchanged a grunt. She turned back to Poe, face straight, then slowly released a grin. "You're hired!" She exclaimed, then threw her arms around him.

"Oh, thank you? Thank you!" Poe laughed with the pair.

Jessika stepped back and pulled Snap in beside her. "With Poe, we can write the Rebellious Revolutionary Show we've always dreamt of."

"But how will we convince Zord?" Snap wondered.

Jessika had her hands on her hips, once again inspecting Poe's form. She had a plan. 

"We're going to put pretty boy Poe here in a suit, say he's a famous writer from Naboo and get him in front of Zord's star performer. When he sees this guy, he's going to want to be in his play." Jessika beamed at Poe.

Poe bit his bottom lip to give himself a moment to deduce whether this was a dream or not. Nope, still here. A huge grin swept across his face and he lurched to pull Jessika and Snap into a hug. "We're gonna do this!" 

 

\----------------------

 

They were off to the Moulin Rogue.

Snap took a bottle of moonshine out of his jacket and they passed it between them, shuffling down endless corridors before pulling themselves through an open window, which led to the inside of a refresher. A refresher inside the Moulin Rogue. More doors and corridors, with giggling females smiling past, and they pushed through a final door with the force of the universe against the other side of it. 

Colour and sound burst forth and filled Poe's senses. There were people everywhere, men in fine suits with top hats and chains of precious metals, dancers in colorful costumes that only covered small sections of skin, skillfully stitched into place as they pranced and spun around the drunk and raucous patrons, filling a space lined with gold and rich red fabrics. Droids bustled from table to table with trays laden with drinks. There was movement in every inch of the establishment. Bodies of the performers romped to the music, suited men and aliens waved credits at those they wanted. Alcohol filled glasses and fueled a hedonistic passion.

"Mission accomplished" Jessika smiled while patting the backs of the men either side of her, "We're successfully evaded Zord."

"What now?" Poe breathed, eyes wide and mouth slack in awe.

"HIM." Jessika caught Poe's eye and led it with a pointed finger, skywards, to a swing suspended from the center of the gold-domed ceiling. On it, a deliciously dark man with curved features and toned abs sat, casting his legs out and back again in a gentle sway while he sang along with the band. Poe looked on, mouth agape wider than before. The swing descended towards the crowd below, and dancers lifted the man effortlessly from his perch and placed him on the stage. He danced in small, sensual sways of his hips, hugged tightly by glittering silver cloth with a flower at his waistband. He played to the crowd beautifully, with caste touches of the patron's outstretched fingers and teasing movements of his glorious behind. 

"When will I meet him?" Poe rasped above the music, not taking his eyes off the Adonis. The dancer pulled the flower from his costume and gracefully cast it into the pool of men clamoring at the stage. A scuffle broke out where the flower landed and after a long moment, a humanoid proudly held the coveted flower above his head, then was promptly attacked for it.

"After his number, I've arranged a private meeting". Jessika responded, smirking at Poe's entrancement. "Just you and Finn. Totally alone."

Behind them, Zord was exchanging the exact same words with a tall man in black, staring intently at Finn.

"Alone?" Poe swallowed.

"Yes, totally alone." She smiled.

Finn momentarily dropped off the stage into a plume of long feathers held by scantily clad Twi'lek dancers in a rainbow of colors. Zord dipped his stocky head in and helped the dancer into his finishing costume.

"Is he here?" Finn asked with bright eyes.

"Would Daddy let you down?" Zord slimed and poked his head out of the feathers to spy Jessika exuberantly waving a napkin in the face of the man in black. 

"The one Pava is waving a napkin at" Zord pointed, and Finn peeked out, seeing a girl waving the piece of cloth and talking to a man younger than his usual clientele. Sitting in her booth were two men, one looked a little rough like he'd been in Canto Bight for too long, and the other in a suit. The suited man smiled at something the rough man said and his eyes caught Finn's. Poe raised his glass in acknowledgment and slowly look it to his lips, his eyes unwavering from the gorgeously sweet face peeking out of the Twi'lek lined feathers. Finn's breath caught. 

He pulled himself back inside with Zord. "Are you sure?" 

"Let me peek." Zord popped his head out once again to see Jessika shaking the napkin across the lap of the stern man in the booth behind her. "That's the one. I hope that demonic little loon doesn't frighten him off."

"Will he invest?"

"My porg, after spending the night with you, how could he refuse?"

"What's his type? Emotionless droid? Cute as an Ewok? Or smoldering Sith?" Finn asked, acting out each description with the flick of his hand.

"I'd say smoldering. We're all relying on you, my porg." Zord nods. "Remember, a real show, in a real theatre, with a real audience. And you'll be, a real actor. The hero of your very own show."

Finn's heart fluttered and he slipped out of his silver shorts and into a very strategically designed loincloth, laden with sparkling red crystals with a chrome plated key attached to the front, to perform the final act of his piece. With a burst of music, the Twi'leks twisted away with the feathers to reveal a magnificent Finn, arms outstretched to the ceiling in the throws of his performance.

"Kyber... kyber is a boy's best friend." Finn belted in perfect tune to the band.

Poe watched, mesmerized, and Jessika nudged him and laughed as if pulling him out of a trance. The music neared its end and two bulbous-headed aliens picked up Finn and swept him around the room, his finger outstretched, teasingly scanning over the patrons, all wanting to have him for themselves into the early hours of the morning. Finn's finger fell on Poe and fixed on him. Poe's breath stopped.

Finn glided closer, still atop the aliens' shoulders, and was gently lowered to the floor.

"I believe you were expecting me" he cooed as he approached the table, hips jutted forward with hands placed at each hip, revealing the chrome key.

"Yes.. yes" Poe stammered, taken aback by how uncharacteristically dumbfounded he was by this creature's beauty. He stared for a moment, eliciting a pout from Finn. He swung around, addressing the crowd with a cartoon pout, hands outstretched, making tiny noises like a hurt porg. The crowd whooped and called to Finn, booing the man who refused his key.

"I'm sorry boys, I've made my choice" Finn announced, turning back to Poe. Poe leaned forward and removed the key from the loincloth, his finger ghosting the cloth to feel Finn underneath. He couldn't decide if it was accidental or not.

"I see you've met our friend from Naboo!" Jessika squealed as she stood up with her hand out to greet Finn. 

Finn's eyes didn't leave Poe's. "Yes. Let's dance." Poe tucked the key in his pocket, rose from his seat and took the soft, sleek hand held out before him. They walked out to the dancefloor, eyes still locked, patrons still in an uproar around them at Finn's choice for the night. Finn turned to face Poe and was caught off guard when his hand was pulled above his head into a tight spin and a very deep dip. Poe held Finn, with one hand rested on his hip and the other wrapped around his bare back with fingers entwined at his lightly muscular shoulder, their faces just a breath away from each other, for a moment longer than comfortable. A curl slipped from Poe's dark mop and settled softly on Finn's forehead. Poe let his eyes roam slowly over the features before him, before raising them both back up and releasing Finn into a spin towards the dancefloor. Poe loved dancing, he always had, and whatever was in Snap's bottle made it all that much easier tonight. They pressed up against each other again, hips moving together, Finn's sumptuous skin exposed and gleaming.

"He has a gift with women" Snap mumbled.

"I told you, he's a genius" Jessika retorted.

Zord watched on. "That Ren's Knight certainly can dance".

Poe and Finn continued to wriggle and writhe to the beat of the febrile music, Poe glad that his mother made him dance with her every evening as the suns slipped down, preparing him for this very moment in time, he decided. 

"How wonderful of you to take an interest in our show" Finn announced over the music.

"It sounds very exciting. I'd be delighted to be involved."

"Assuming you like what I do."

"I'm sure I will. Pava thought we might be able to.. .. to do it in private." Poe had never felt tongue-tied before. He was utterly entranced by the performer currently in his arms.

"Did she?" Finn raised an eyebrow teasingly and smirked.

"Yes.. you know, a private.. poetry reading."

"Ohhh!" Finn squealed. "I love a little poetry after dancing" and clapped a handful of Poe's ass, pulling their groins impossibly close together. As they moved, their faces brushed against one another's. Finn felt Poe's eyelashes feather his temple, and the prickly stubble of the older man's chin sent a wave of lust down the performer's spine. He had to dance with and please all kinds of men, and aliens, and everything in between, but nothing quite so stunning as Poe, the potential investor with fire in his heels. The idea of taking someone to bed who he actually wanted to take to bed sent a jolt to his loins. He promptly pulled back from Poe and excused himself with the complaint of dizziness from the spinning. There was no room in this particular loincloth for any arousal, and the stones embedded in it weren't exactly comfortable on a growing member.

The crowd cried as Finn retired backstage, waving and smiling widely at the patrons. "Sorry boys, this little dancer needs to freshen up" he squeaked, turning and giving a quick slap to his ass cheek as he skipped through the curtain.

"Kriff." He sighed into his hands as he leaned against the nearest wall.

"You okay my pet?" came the sweet voice of Zord's wife Zora, sitting backstage mending multicolored costumes.

"Oh Zora, yes, just a dizzy spell from all that kriffing spinning around!" Finn replied, trying to keep his mind off of the sensation of Poe's cheek against his, the musky scent of his skin, and how soft his glorious locks were as they brushed against him. Oh kriff. Finn adjusted himself under his loincloth and stood with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Back out there and make those gents thirsty." A club guard barked. "Problems?"

"No not at all" Finn beamed and Zord made his way into the dressing room. 

"You certainly weaved your magic with the Knight on the dance floor. How could he possibly resist gobbling you up?" Zord remarked as Finn dabbed his face with powder, spritzed a spice on to his skin, and threw a smile as he walked back out to find his client for the night.

Finn spied him standing by his table, leaning over it and resting on his hands while he spoke to his friends. He hung back a moment to enjoy the view, of this man's splendid form so neatly wrapped in a closely fitted suit, a body that he was tasked to explore and exploit for the next few hours. He finally walked up and firmly placed a hand on Poe's behind, whispering "I'll meet you in the red room", and nipped his ear before strutting back through the crowd.

Poe hadn't moved a muscle in fear that he'd bust at the seams. He unconsciously chewed on his bottom lip and searched Jessika and Snap's faces for something other than a huge stupid grin. 

"Unbelievable!" Jessica cried. "Straight to the Bantha!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe enthusiastically reveals his play to Finn, and he quickly realizes that Poe is just a writer (albeit a gorgeous one) and is in fact not the investor. It is too late for Poe's heart, having already fallen in love with the doe-eyed Finn. Kylo Ren interrupts them in Finn's room, and with the help of Zord and Poe's fellow writers, they pitch the show to Kylo - Rebellious Rebellious.

Poe stood inside the elaborate Bantha room, surrounded by exotic flowers that momentarily took him back to his childhood on Yavin IV. He clasped his hands behind his back and finally let his eyes fall upon Finn, standing before him with a hand on his hip, gently holding back the soft folds of his robe to expose his muscular torso. As soon as their eyes met, Finn jumped to life and swayed across the room towards a trolley laden with fruit and bottles of alcohol.

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading. Don't you think?" He asked as he swept his hand across the room. "Poetic enough for you?" Finn stopped and looked at Poe, watching his every move. He turned back to the trays of food. "A little supper? Maybe some champagne?"

Poe stepped towards him. "I'd rather just, get it over and done with."

Finn stopped. "oh. Very well. Then why don't you come down here?" he said as he walked to the other side of the room and patted the foot of a lavishly covered bed.

"I prefer to do it standing. You don't have to stand" he said, gesturing at Finn to sit down. "Sometimes it's quite long, and I'd like you to be comfortable. What I do is quite modern. It may feel strange, at first, but if you're open, you might enjoy it."

Finn blinked widely and raised an eyebrow, perched at the foot of the bed. "I'm sure I will." His line of work ensured that he'd seen just about everything; what could this beautifully olive man possibly have in store for him?

Poe searched his mind for a start to his impromptu poem, but nothing came. He stammered, treading around the room, and muttered something about peko-peko flying over the lakes of Naboo.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked.

"Yes, sorry, sometimes it takes a while for... for inspiration to come."

"Oh, yes, yes. Let daddy help" Finn purred as the slid across the room and ran his hands up Poe's sides, then slowly back down, resting a palm on his member through his pants. "Does that inspire you?"

Poe gently removed Finn's hand from his crotch and held them both to his chest. His eyes were cast downwards, an intense look on his face pronounced by a heavy brow. After a few moments, he took a breath, and Finn saw his shoulders relax. Poe's dark green eyes flicked up to his, holding his gaze. It stirred something in Finn that he hadn't felt before, and he wasn't sure how to identify it. The face he was staring into conjured a warm nervousness in the pit of his stomach, and he had to focus to keep breathing. Maybe he was falling ill? He did eat a lot of Cantonica crustacea before performing tonight. Whatever it was, Finn blinked and swallowed the feeling down.

Poe's lips parted slightly. "It's a little bit funny... this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can... easily hide."

"Oh yes, poetry. Naughty words" cooed Finn, and he slinked out of Poe's grip to drape himself across the red bed, throwing the satin folds of his robe out behind him as he sprawled across the velveteen covers, running his fingers down his chest, circling his tiny nipples, and trailing back up to his lips. Those lips.

Poe watched goosebumps rise on Finn's rich, deep skin and his nipples harden at his own touch. A lump formed in his throat, and he closed his eyes to finish his verse, singing gently to the tune of a song his mother used to sing to his father.

"My gift is my song, and this one's for you." He paused, and let his eyes fall back upon the sultry body upon the bed, eyes meeting his. Finn sat up, perching himself on his elbow. "And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words," Poe watched as Finn peeled himself off the bed and paced towards him. " - how wonderful life is, now you're in the world."

Finn stood before him, face expressionless, and Poe held his breath. Had he screwed up? People usually responded much more warmly to his poems, he hadn't had this reaction before, and searched Finn's face for a scrap of a response. What seemed like an eternity passed by and Poe's heart braced to be broken. Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and drew him in, Finn's face burrowing into his shoulder. Poe rested his hands on Finn's hips.

From balcony roof, Jessika and Snap listened to the scene inside the Bantha.

"Sounds like he got the job!" Jessika breathed and silently high fived her companion.

Back inside the room, Finn raised his head slightly and rested his lips against Poe's neck, leaving a trail of light kisses up and along his stubbled jawline. Finn savored the tingling scrape on his lips.

"I can't believe it." He whispered, smiling at Poe. "I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented Knight." His let his fingertips trace the shape of Poe's lips.

"Knight?" Poe questioned.

"Not that the title is important to me. One of Ren's Knights."

"I'm not a Knight of Ren."

"Not a Knight of Ren?" Finn retracted this hands from around Poe's neck and pulled back.

"I'm a writer. Jessika..."

"No, no. You're not one of Jessika Pava's talented, rebellious, tragically impoverished proteges?"

"You might say that."

"Oh no!" Finn cried, stepping back from the embrace. "I'm going to kill her!" Finn paced around the room, pulling his robe around him, his hand cupped over his mouth. "What about Kylo Ren?"

Finn rushed to the door of the Bantha and hit the panel, the door sliding open to find Zord and Master Ren standing right outside. He slammed the panel again and the door slid shut just as quickly, throwing his body back against it momentarily.

"Kylo Ren!" Finn whisper-yelled at Poe, his eyes wide. He lurched forward and grabbed Poe's arm. "Hide! Out the back!". Behind them, the door slid open and Finn shoved Poe behind his robe, spinning around and stretching his arms out dramatically to hide the stowaway crouched at his legs.

"My dear, are you decent for Master Ren?" Zord strode in, closely followed by the man in black.

"Where were you my porg?" Zord questioned, and eyed Finn curiously.

Finn blushed. "I... I was waiting" he stammered as he shifted his hips, arms still outstretched, shimmying towards the trolley laden with food, allowing Poe to find another hiding place around the room. 

"Dear Master Ren, let me introduce you to our sparkling star-stone, Finn!" Zord bowed and swept an arm towards Finn, nodding his head down and returning his eyes to Kylo Ren's. Finn felt the smallest pang of fear staring into wild eyes and a hard face, framed by a mop of black hair. Ren was tall, slender but strong with a wide chest and a very, very intense stare. Finn watched the veins on his neck pulse for a moment before addressing him. 

"How wonderful of you to take time out to visit" Finn smiled.

Kylo Ren stepped towards Finn, his frame dwarfing the performer. "The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine."

A moment of silence passed as Ren stood straight and stiff, his hands gripped into a fist at his back. Finn couldn't help but think how sinister it sounded. Zord looked between the two and sighed softly. "I'll leave you two little Ewoks to get better acquainted." The door closed quietly behind him.

Poe had crept around the room, hiding behind piles of cushions, draped curtains and now the drink trolley in an attempt to make his exit out of the front door. He'd heard about Kylo Ren and didn't want to find out if the rumors were true if he were caught.

"After tonight's exertions on the stage, you must be in need of refreshment," Ren said as he turned towards the drinks.

Finn saw Poe's green eyes peer at him from between two bottles of something from a faraway planet. 

"Don't!" Finn reached out to Ren. "Don't you.. just love the view?" he beamed at him as he pulled the strong form towards the balcony. 

"Charming". Ren responded flatly, then turned back to the room.

"Ahh.." Finn panicked, needing a distraction to keep Ren's eyes on him as Poe bobbed along the wall of the room towards the door. "I feel like dancing" he exclaimed, and swirled his robe in flicks of his hands, letting his hips sway seductively.

"I should like a glass of champagne," Ren said, as he turned again.

"NO!" Finn cried, feeling utterly dramatic and ridiculous. He met Poe's eyes again, peeking out from behind the large service droid charging at the front of the room. The softest smile escaped Poe's lips, and Finn held his hand to his own cheek, running his fingertips along his lip, still buzzing from the stubble on this beautiful man who had disrupted something inside him.

"It's a little bit funny" Finn started.

"What is?" Ren barked.

"This... feeling. Inside." Finn shifted his gaze to Ren, making himself as soft as he could, draping himself ever so gently against the black-clad Knight, his hand resting on the taller man's shoulder. "I'm not one of those who can easily.. hide." Ren looked down at Finn, and Finn realized he had a captive audience. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words," he gestured towards the door behind Ren's head, but could see that Poe wasn't making for his escape at all, but watching the charade. "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world" Finn drew Ren into an embrace as he softly sung his final line, deliberately locking with Poe's hopefully eyes over Ren's shoulder as he repeated his words back to him.

Ren tightened his grip around Finn's waist, then released him. "That's very beautiful," he whispered, his features less hard than they had been when he first entered the room.

"It's from Rebellious, Rebellious. Suddenly, with you here, I finally understood the meaning of the words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."

"And what meaning is that?" Ren frowned slightly. Poe knocked into the trolley and the bottles swayed.

"Master Ren!" Finn yelled and pulled back to distract him from the sounds. "Don't toy with my emotions. You must know the effect you have on people." Ren stood unmoving, the frown still evident on his face. Kriff. Don't lose him, Finn. "Let's make love!" Finn grabbed at Ren's waist and yanked him towards the bed. "You want to make love, don't you?"

"Make love?"

"I knew you felt the same way. Oh, Master Ren!" He purred as he fell to the bed and pulled the Knight on top of him, set upon his neck with a flurry of kisses, pulling at his collar. Poe put his hand up to the door panel, then quickly pulled it away when he heard the clank of Master Ren's notorious muscle outside the door, Phasma. He wouldn't make it out alive. He crept past the bed, now making his way to the balcony, and stopped to twist his face up at the scene of Finn holding the man in black against his taut body. Poe clearly didn't like it, throwing him a pleading look. Finn rolled his eyes and huffed quietly.

"You're right. We should wait until the opening night." He said as he shoved Ren off him and leaped off the bed. Poe smiled and scampered to the balcony.

"Wait?... WAIT?"

"There's a power in you that scares me." Finn held his hand to Ren's chest. "You should go," he whispered as he grabbed Ren's arm and coaxed him off the bed towards the door. Poe was peering through the security slats of the balcony, Finn very aware of the second set of eyes burning into him.

"I just got here." Ren spat.

"We'll see each other every day during rehearsal. We must wait. We must wait until the opening night" Finn opened the door and pushed Ren through it, with a quick slap of his ass to reassure him that Finn would see his promise through. He hit the panel and the door slid shut in Master Ren's face. Finn collapsed against it to the floor, with his arm flung across his eyes, resting on his knees pulled up to his chest. He heard the heavy footsteps growing faint as he left.

Poe lept out from the balcony and dropped himself down at Finn's feet. He carefully put his hand on Finn's tense shoulder. He stood up suddenly, dragging Poe to his feet by his arm. 

"Get out" He hissed. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if you were found?" Finn's face was strained, his nose a hair's width from his own. Poe contemplated stealing a kiss, but concluded that this possibly wasn't the best time. He tried not to think about how attractive Finn was when he was angry. Or was he scared?

Zold opened his window of the club with a view of the Bantha, staring out to spy on Finn's progress. "Let's have a little peekaboo." He saw the back of the suited man, pressed up against Finn. "Right on target."

Poe's line of thought was suddenly interrupted by the door opening, and he shrunk behind Finn. Not the greatest plan this time, he winced at himself.

"Master Ren!" cried Finn.

"I forgot my cane..." he stopped and looked at Finn, then straightened his stance when he saw the form behind him. "Foul play?"

"Oh, Master Ren" Finn scrambled for words but couldn't find any. He reached out for Ren's arm and a large hand caught his chin, pulling at it to face the stern stare of the Knight.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside" Ren hissed in Finn's face.

"Beautifully spoken." Finn selected his words deliberately, as not to further anger the tall man in black. He pulled free of the gloved hand gripping his face. "Let me introduce you." He said, forcing a smile, as he gestured towards Poe. "The writer".

"The writer?"

"Yes. We were rehearsing."

Poe straightened himself and nodded his head, returning the stern stare to the much taller man.

"You expect me to believe that scantily clad... in close proximity to another man, inside a Bantha, you were rehearsing?" Ren spat, his jaw clenching.

"Oh Shit. This is us." Jessika slapped the back of her hand against Snap's chest and they both slid down the dome of the Bantha and landed on the balcony. "How's the rehearsal going?" She bellowed as they ran into the room, Snap dropping himself down at the keyboard and Jessika grabbing at Finn's hand. "Shall we take it from the top? Sorry, got held up" she smirked at him.

Finn returned his gaze to Ren. "When I spoke those words to you, you inspired me so. I realized how much work he had to do, so I got everyone together for an emergency rehearsal" Finn exacted, taking Ren's hand.

"If you're rehearsing, where is Zord?"

Zord heard the commotion in the room and paced towards the door. Upon hearing his name, he slid it open and was met by more people that he had anticipated were taking part with Finn and the Master Ren.

"Master Ren I'm so sorry!" Zord howled.

"Zord!" Finn cried, and reached out for his arm, leading him into the room. "Don't worry, we've told Master Ren all about the emergency rehearsal to incorporate his artistic views. It was his idea after he inspired me so. And he's met your new writer Poe, and Jessika and Snap" he said as he gestured to Poe and Jessika standing on guard in the middle of the room, and Snap slumped at the keyboard, pouring himself a drink from a bottle he'd swiped from a tray.

Zord looked from person to person in bafflement. Finn continued. 

"Yes, Master Ren is already a big fan of this writer's work, that's why he's so keen to invest" Fin continued, annunciating the last word.

Zord stared at him.

"Invest!" He cried. "Yes, invest! You don't blame me for keeping this talented team a secret. Well if you come with me, we can go to my office and draw up the paperwork."

Master Ren didn't move.

"What's the story?" He asked calmly.

"The story?" Zord replied.

"Well yes, if I'm going to be investing, I need to know what the story is."

"Ah yes. Well, the story is about...Jessika? Would you like to tell it?" He eyed Jessika pleadingly.

Jessika stood, wringing her hands.

"It's about love!" Blurted Poe.

"Love?" Multiple voices questioned.

"It's about love, overcoming all obstacles," Poe said dreamily, directing his words to Finn, watching him intently. "It's set on Coruscant, and there is a performer, who's force-sensitive. The most beautiful performer in all the galaxy." He steps towards Finn, smiling, then suddenly turns to Master Ren. "But an evil Sith Lord invades his Kingdom, sensing his strength in the force and wishing to harness it. In order to save his Kingdom, he must learn to use it to stay in the Light." All eyes are on Poe. "But, as he learns to awaken and control the force inside him, he falls in love with a Jedi."

"I'll be the Jedi!" Exclaimed Snap, jumping up from the keyboard "I look great in robes."

"Yes well" eyeing up Snap unenthusiastically, "then what happens," Ren asks.

"The force-sensitive performer and the Jedi have to hide their love," Poe explains.

"I will be the force!" Jessica adds, "and I can only tell the truth."

"Ah. And the force gives the game away." Ren deduces.

"YES!" They all exclaim.

"Tell him about the lightsaber dance" Zord points at Ren.

"There will be a lightsaber dance," starts Poe, pushed aside by an overly enthused Zord. 

"A lightsaber dance, an arousing spectacular of light, combat, love and dance as the performer learns to harness his use of the force while battling the urges of love for his master. It will be a wild, seductive scene meshing the world of performance with the pull of Light and Dark and the nature of humans, and of the force." Zord feverishly explained.

Poe pulled Ren's cane from his hand and passed it to Poe ceremoniously.

"Your lightsaber, if you please" Poe gave a shallow bow, catching Finn's eyes as he raised his head. A smile crept from the corner of Finn's mouth, and he took the cane, holding it like a lightsaber. Jessika lurched forwards and playfully stabbed at him with her imaginary saber, and they danced around each other, Finn's robe swirling around the room as he moved.

Ren watched him intently, his face still void of emotion. 

"It will be a magnificent opulent bedazzlement. It's Rebellious Rebellious." Zord finished.

Finn and Jessika laughed and held each other steady as they wound down their spar. Ren looked back to Zord.

"How does it end?"

"How does it end? The performer and the Jedi are pulled apart by an evil plan, but in the end, he hears his song, and their love is just too strong." Poe smirked at Finn, and he swore he could see his cheeks redden. He continued.

"The Jedi master's secret song helps them flee from the evil one. Though the tyrant rants and rails, it is all to no avail."

"I am the evil Sith Lord! You will not escape!" Cried Zord.

"Oh Zord, no one could play him like you," Finn remarked.

"In the end, should someone die?" Ren asked. The actors shared a look, then returned their gaze to Master Ren expectantly, without saying a word.

"Well generally, it will do". He flatly remarked. 

The group exploded into celebration, throwing their arms around each other and cheering. Poe snaked through the prancing bodies towards Finn, wrapped in a hug with Zord, who then bounced off onto Jessika. Finn saw Poe and wrapped his arms around his neck excitedly, giggling and thanking him for his wonderful ideas. Finn cupped Poe's face gently and looked into his dark green eyes, rimmed with the most gorgeous set of lashes he'd ever seen on any creature. Poe placed his hand on Finn's, removed it from his cheek and took it to his lips. His mouth dragged over Finn's open hand with the softest of touches, planting a firm kiss in the middle of his palm, his eyes still fixated on the younger dancer. Finn's breath became shallow, and he felt a pooling of heat in his belly. His eyes grew heavy with lust, savoring the touch of Poe's silky lips on his skin.

"My porg, our glittering star-stone" Zord shouted to Finn and waved for them to follow the group out of the room. They made their way to the main hall of the Moulin Rogue to drink to their success.

\------------------

Zord had and investor, and the writers had a show to write. 

Later, as Poe sat at his writing station, holopad laid before him ready to record his ideas, he tried to write. But all Poe could think about was him.

Was he thinking about Poe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe returns to the Bantha to tell Finn how he feels, and they work together to elude the Knight.

Jessika and Snap had brought the dregs of the party home, and it thumped in the room above him with scrap wooden sheets covering the hole in the boards as a makeshift floor. Poe sat back silently in his chair, trying to formulate a thought that wasn't Finn.

Finn's dream skin with goosebumps prickling at his own touch. Finn's soft lips kissing along the ridge of his jawline. Finn's sweet breath on his face when he was angry. Finn's hips swaying under the layers of the satin robe. 

Finn. 

How wonderful life is.

Poe bit his lip and slammed his fist against the desk as he rose to leave. He stalked the corridors of Canto Bight under the light of the moon, with one thing on his mind.

\------------------

Finn had left the party well before it really got started, finding himself unusually distracted. A pang of sadness stabbed at him. Was he sad that he'd met Poe? This beautiful man who looked at him, not just at his body, but who seemed to stare into the depths of his soul. What did he see when he gazed beyond the chocolate skin and the dark, sultry eyes? Finn had rarely felt self-conscious, but he did in front of Poe. He cared what he thought of him, not as a means of performance for the club and Zord, but what Poe really thought about Finn. Did he care that he was a performer under Zord's thumb? Did he care that he had feelings and hopes and dreams? He had looked for a glimmer of genuine caring in thousands of eyes that came through his club and into his company, and he swore he had caught a glimmer in Poe's. He begged the stars that he hadn't imagined it.

Finn stood on the balcony of the Bantha at the Moulin Rogue. He looked out over the city, this perfectly glittering city, and wondered upon the many others like him in the streets, in the casinos, the clubs and brothels: a prize of a prisoner. The sweetest of willing slaves. A gilded cage, he thought, as he let his fingers trace over the shining lattice of the balcony. He could hear the punters shouting and fighting over the late night dancers in the club below, who would be working well into the morning, depending on how long they could provide some kind of pleasure. Finn was glad Zord had given him the night off. 

"You deserve it, my glittering star-stone" he had said, patting his ass-cheek as he left.

Finn sighed. He heard a slight scrape of metal over the sounds of the club, and Poe's face suddenly appeared from below him, causing Finn to shriek. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." Started Poe as he hauled himself over the railing. He stood awkwardly before Finn, feeling that he'd interrupted something. "I saw your light on and climbed up." He explained. Finn pulled his dark robe across his chest as if to engulf himself in the night. 

"I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job," Poe continued. 

"Of course." Finn forced a smile. "Yes, Pava was right. You're... you're very talented. It will be a wonderful show." His eyes dropped away from Poe's. "Anyway, I should go. We both have a big day tomorrow."

"Wait. Wait, please." Poe begged. He reached out for Finn's arm and let his fingers drag lightly along the length of his forearm, feeling the muscles twitch under his skin, hooking a finger around his before the contact was lost. 

"Before, when we were... when you thought I was a Knight. You said you loved me, and I wondered..." 

"If it was just an act?" Finn finished.

"Yes." Poe held his breath.

"Of course it was." Finn stood up tall, telling himself that breaking the news to Poe bluntly was the best thing to do. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh when he felt the soft pang in the pit of his stomach of not wanting to cause him pain.

"It felt real" he breathed.

"Poe... I'm a performer. I'm paid to make people believe what they want to believe." It was the first time Finn had verbalized what he did for a living, and it made his stomach churn. He had never chosen this path, it was chosen for him by people who didn't care about him, only about the credits he could procure in service.

Poe shifted slightly against the railing, the cool sea breeze tossing his curls and folding his shirt back at his chest where the buttons sat undone. Finn wanted to place his head right there, against the bare skin of his chest, and listen to Poe's heartbeat. He imagined that it would sound beautiful and strong, like the galloping hooves of the fathier thrumming around the racetrack. 

"Silly of me, to think you could fall in love with someone like me." Poe tried to smile, then dropped his eyes.

Poe was exactly the kind of person that Finn would fall in love with if he were granted that luxury. "I can't fall in love with anyone" Finn replied.

"Can't fall in love?" Poe stood up straight with eyes wide and shifted closer to Finn. "A life without love? That's terrible!"

"Being on the street is terrible"

"Love is like oxygen. Love is a many-splendored thing. Love... lifts us up where we belong."

"Don't start that again" Finn smirked as Poe followed him closely around the balcony.

"All you need is love"

"A boy has to eat, or he'll end up on the streets"

"All you need is love" Poe repeated.

Finn stopped and turned to him. "Love is just a game" Finn stared into Poe's eyes, with a furrowed brow. He shivered slightly.

Poe slipped his suit jacket off his shoulders and gestured to Finn to lift his arms. He stood behind him, helping Finn guide his arms in, straightening the material with his fingers once on. Poe leaned forward gently, allowing himself to touch the back of Finn's neck with his lips, resting his forehead against his head. He raised his hands and rested them purposefully on Finn's hips. They stood like that for a long while, Poe lightly embracing Finn, and Finn stiffened, but wanted nothing more than to melt into the warmth of it. He was used to feverish touches filled with lust and command and having someone just being there, feeling their heat, gave him hope that his heart could one day be full.

"Do you really believe that?" Poe asked.

"Believe what?"

"That love is just a game."

Finn thought for a moment.

"I haven't been taught anything else. I haven't experienced anything else. People pay me to give them what they want of me. They want me to make them feel good. They choose me because I'm good at it, not because of who I am. I'm not even sure what that is anymore... me... Finn. That is all I have experienced of your... love." He waved his hand dismissively at the last word.

Poe sighed against his neck, and Finn felt a stab of shame at how forlorn it sounded.

"Let me show you what it is to love, and to be loved in return." He whispered softly in Finn's ear, before turning him around to face him. 

Finn studied the features on his face, the lines around his eyes, the crook of his nose, and wondered what stories were behind them. He studied the tiny smile that started in one corner of his mouth, that slowly, slowly inched its way across his face and lit up his eyes with the fire of 1000 suns.

Finn couldn't help but beam a smile back. "You're going to be bad for business, I can tell."

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world." Poe leaned forward and gently placed a finger under Finn's chin, slightly darkened by bruises from the new investor, guiding his face towards his and capturing his lips in a kiss. 

They kissed softly, and slowly like they were stepping around a floodgate about to burst open. Poe gently licked at Finn's lips and they opened, deepened the kiss to a dizzying level. Finn felt his breath leave his body, his chest being crushed internally by a sensation he'd never experienced before. He ran his hands up Poe's neck and tugged at a fistful of soft locks, intoxicated by the scent of his skin. Poe smiled into his mouth, and pulled at his jacket wrapped around the performer, then promptly left his lips.

"We're not going to do anything you don't want to do, okay?" Poe said and stroked his cheek with the tip of his nose.

"Okay," he smiled. He thought for a moment. 

"I want you to kiss me, and for you to wrap me in your arms while I sleep. If that's okay." Finn wasn't sure what else to ask for, but he thought that sounded pretty kriffing good to start with. He wanted more, but for now, he just wanted him to be there with him, and more importantly, with no expectations of him. Finn had never been given the opportunity to take it at his own pace, and he felt a flutter of liberation in his chest.

They were the same height, but Finn suddenly seemed smaller, in need of protecting. In need of unwinding the lies fed into his psyche to control his body. In need of nurturing in this game of love. 

Poe smiled.

"That sounds perfect."

 

\------------------

 

How wonderful life was, now Finn was in the world.

But in the Knight, Zold got much more than he had bargained for.

"Converting the Moulin Rogue into a theatre will cost a huge sum. So in return, I would require a contract that binds Finn to me... exclusively." Ren stressed. "And naturally, I'll require some security: The deeds to the Moulin Rogue."

"My dear Master Ren..."

"Don't assume me to be naive, Zord." He cut him off. "I shall hold the deeds. And if there are any discrepancies as to our agreement, my assistant, Phasma, will deal with it in the only way you underworld show folk scum understand." Ren paused, the veins in his neck starting to make an appearance again. 

"Finn will be mine." He breathed through his teeth, his face reddening from strain. "It's not that I'm a jealous man. I just don't like other people touching my things." He spat across the room at Zord, gritting his teeth with shaking fists.

"I... I understand completely, Master Ren." Zord conceded.

"Good. Now that we have an understanding, it appears that you have the means to transform your beloved Moulin Rogue, into a theatre. I shall meet Finn for dinner tonight. Make the necessary arrangements."

Later, Zord gathered his performers at the Moulin Rogue to break the happy news. 

"We have created Canto Bight's first all-singing, all-dancing stage spectacular! The show must go on!"

 

\------------------

 

Yes, the show would go on. But Finn would not attend dinner with the dark Lord that night, or the following night.

Poe and Finn read lines in Poe's cramped room, the dust and darkness now replaced with happiness and warmth, while Jessika busily made a feast to feed their creative session.

"Mad with jealousy at not pulling the performer's heart into darkness, the evil Sith Lord forces the performer to tell the Jedi that he doesn't love him." Poe gestured wildly as he jumped around the room, using anything he came across as props as the play unfolded from within him.

"Thank you for curing me of my temporary obsession with love... says the Jedi, throwing money at the performer and leaving the kingdom!"

Jessika and Finn clap gleefully. "Brilliant!" Jessika cried.

"A life without love? That's terrible!" Exclaimed Finn, proud that he once again found an opportunity to deliver Poe's lines back to him.

"Yes, but the force..."

"Wait! That's my part! That's my part, Poe!" Jessika hopped around the kitchen trying to remember her sole line of the play.

Poe beat her to it, climbing over the sofa and letting himself fall into Finn's lap, straddling his beautifully thick thighs. "The force says," he started, staring into his lover's eyes, "the greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved, in return." He grazed his lips across Finn's smooth cheek, down the curve of his neck, then returned to his mouth to deliver his tongue like a hot poker stoking a flame.

 

\------------------

 

"A picnic, Finn?" Ren asked in a tone higher than his usual range, as he barged into Finn's dressing room. Poe was there, script in hand, hair looking rather disheveled.

Finn and Poe managed to spend every moment they had, free and working, together, as well as moments spent with Master Ren. The club was converted into a decadent theatre, and rehearsals were held from dawn to dusk. And for Finn, the leading star and Poe, the writer, their rehearsals continued long into the night.

"Oh, but we have so much work to do" Finn responded, gesturing to a sheepish Poe and his script. "I've so many lines. I've been drilling them over and over." Poe fought to suppress a smile.

"If the writer can carry a picnic pack, you can both do it in my presence" he hissed, missing the secret glances between the lovers.

For try as the Knight may, it was almost too easy for the writer and performer to invent perfectly legitimate reasons to avoid him.

Master Ren and Finn sat in front of the newly constructed stage, watching the performers rehearse part of the lightsaber dance. Poe approached them slowly, crouching down between their shoulders. 

"Master Finn, I haven't finished the new scene. The "Will the lovers be meeting at the Jedi's humble abode?" scene. May I work on it with you later tonight?"

"He's previously engaged." Ren cut in. "I arranged a magnificent feast for us in the club tower." 

"It isn't important. We can work on it tomorrow." Poe recoiled, running his hands through his hair to mask his disappointment.

Finn stood up and clasped his hand to his chest, a look of controlled horror on his face. "How dare you! It cannot wait until tomorrow. "The lovers will meet at the Jedi's humble abode" scene is crucial." He locked eyes with Poe. "We will work on it tonight until I'm completely satisfied," he clarified. Poe gave him a soft smile, their eyes full of promise for their evening meeting. "Dear Master Ren, excuse me, " he said as he took his leave and pushed past a perturbed seated Ren.

"Nice work, family!" Zord cried. "Bright and early tomorrow morning, we begin on Act Two: The lovers are discovered."

Ren strode towards Zord with a storm brewing at his brow. "My Dear Master Ren, everything is arranged for the feast in the tower tonight."

"Eat it yourself! He's working. I know his work is important but he's always at it with that insufferable writer!" Ren seethed in Zord's face. "If I don't see him tonight, I'm leaving."

"No, Ren! I'll insist he take the night off. He'll be there at 8 o'clock."

"Fine."

As Zord spoke to Ren, his eyes caught a movement behind the curtains of the stage. It was Finn. And Poe? 

Poe had Finn pressed up against a curtained partition, his lips at his dark neck, laughing as he nipped his way across Finn's muscular shoulder.

"You'll come tonight?" Poe implored, his hands wandering over the toned muscles of Finn's arms

"Yes." Finn giggled.

"What time?"

"Eight o'clock" 

Poe pulled back and stared into Finn's eyes. "Promise?"

Finn ran a hand through Poe's soft curls, snaking his finger down his face and across the stubble that made his lips tingle. He planted a sweet, soft kiss on Poe's lips. "Yes, I promise."

Poe dragged himself away from his lover, blowing kisses as he disappeared around the curtain and out of the theatre into the streets of Canto Bight.

Finn leaned against the partition and let his eyes follow his lover as he left, blushing at the thought of what he'd do to him later. He bit his lip and turned, colliding with a furious Zord.

"Are you mad?" He bellowed in his face. "Master Ren holds the deeds to the Moulin Rogue. He's spending a fortune on you. He's given you a new dressing room and jewels of kyber. He wants to make you a star, and you're meddling with the writer."

"Zord, don't be silly..."

"I saw you together!" He cut Finn off.

The smile melted from Finn's face. "It's nothing, just an infatuation. Nothing."

"The infatuation will end. Go to the boy, tell him it's over. Master Ren is expecting you in the tower at eight."

Finn dropped his head. His short life with Poe flashed before his eyes. Their first dance, his soft curls, his stubbled chin. His kind eyes, the way his warm smile made Finn feel like he'd found his sun. The way his chest came alight when they kissed. He felt as though his heart had stopped, then promptly been ripped from his chest. He stood frozen, a pressure building in his head that sounded like a thousand rancor shrieks, then slumped to the floor.

 

\----------------

 

"Will he be up tonight?" Zora questioned the doctor tending to Finn.

"No, let him rest tonight, over-exhaustion. He'll be up tomorrow."

Zord strode to the tower at the top of the club to catch Master Ren crashing through its doors to leave.

"She's meditating!" He shrieked at the man in black.

"Meditating?" He spat back. "What kind of imbecile do you take me for?"

"Yes, Finn had the overwhelming urge to meditate, to clear his mind of all past encounters. He wants to cleanse himself of his former life, so that he may give himself to you in his purest, most innocent form." Zord resolved.

"Pure. Innocent." Ren whispered, as he paced the room with his gloved hands pulled into fists. "Yes."

Zord had deflected another disaster. But Ren wasn't the only one waiting for Finn that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn saves the Moulin Rogue and pays dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - brief attempted rape scene mid-chapter. Message me if you'd like a version without this part.

All night, the humble Jedi had waited. And now, for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy.

Poe sat at his desk, his dark brow furrowed, fiddling idly with his holopad in an attempt to write. His heavy eyes flicked from his hands to the form across the room, and back again. Finn sat on his bed, leaning back against the headboard with his arms folded, having arrived with the morning light. He looked worn and sad as he stared out of the window past Poe's desk.

"Where were you last night?" Poe cautiously asked.

"I told you, I collapsed. I had to rest." Finn replied, his eyes still not meeting his.

"You don't have to lie to me Finn," he said, as he moved from his desk to sit next to the performer and took his hand. Finn recoiled at his touch and sat up with his back to him.

"We have to end it. Everyone knows. Zord knows, and sooner or later, Master Ren will find out too." He turned to face Poe, but with his dark eyes cast downwards. "On opening night, I have to sleep with Master Ren. And the jealousy will drive you mad."

Finn lifted himself off the bed and paced to the solitary window. He couldn't bring himself to look at the pained expression on Poe's face. Poe leaped up after him and took his face in his hands.

"Poe..." Finn closed his eyes and tried to move from his grasp.

"Then I'll write a song. We'll put it in the show and whatever happens, when you hear it or sing it or hum it, it will mean we love each other. I won't get jealous." Finn felt the pit in his stomach deepen at how optimistic Poe was. 

"Things don't work that way, Poe. We have to end it."

Poe nudged his stubbled face into Finn's soft neck and breathed him in, wrapping his arms around the performer's waist. He smelled of musk, masking the tang of sweat. He could smell past the perfume to Finn's own scent, an earthy, woody tone, like firewood piled up next to a hearth. It made him think of home. Finn was his home. He sighed against the dark skin he clung to and softly sung the words that filled his heart.

"Never knew, I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before." Finn smiled into Poe's dark curls and felt his face blush. "Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more, and more." Poe lifted his face to meet Finn's, and his eyes were alive with hope. How could Finn reject someone who loved him beyond trials and tribulations? Even for their own good? Finn lay his hand on the rough hand cupping his cheek and finally allowed himself to gaze into Poe's perfectly hooded, deep green eyes that shone on him and him alone. Looking back at him was adoration, and a deep, vast ocean of depths to be discovered, together.

He continued his song. "Seasons may change, Winter to spring, but I love you, until the end... of time. Come what may, come what may." He pressed his forehead against Finn's. "I will love you until my dying day."

 

\------------

 

The theatre was in full swing, buzzing with actors, dancers, and props in preparation for opening night. Twi'leks wore elaborate headdresses and robes of fine materials, imported from distant galaxies. Seamstresses followed actors around the stage, pinning costumes as they moved. Finn wore billowing drop-crotch pants in a brilliant blue, jeweled at the belt, with a lightsabre hanging at his hip. The sight of his perfectly toned torso took Poe's breath away, and Finn caught him staring, followed by a pronounced dip of his Adam's apple as he finally swallowed. Finn let a smile slip and held his gaze on Poe for a moment longer than deemed safe in the presence of Master Ren. 

Finn and Snap stood on the stage as Performer and Jedi, ready to take direction on the final chapter of the play.

"This new scene is where the Jedi writes a secret song for the performer, so whatever happens, however bad things are, they remember their love," Poe explained, failing to mask his veneration of Finn, their eyes locking, and shared a shy smile. 

"We could take it from your line, Finn."

Finn turned to Snap and they grasped each other's shoulders desperately. "We must be careful".

Snap shakily launched into action. "Fear not! We will conduct our love affair under the Sith Lord's..." He promptly staggered back out of Finn's grip, tumbling off the stage into a pile of drapes in a drunken stupor. Poe stood in while Zora poured water down Snap's throat to sober him up.

The Force-Sensitive Performer and the Jedi sang the secret lover's song. "There's no tower too high, no galaxy too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Stormtroopers may gather and stars may collide. But I love you, until the end... of time." 

Aurra, a humanoid dancer with the whitest of skin, ran her long fingers up Master Ren's shoulder. 

"This ending is stupid." She whispered into Ren's ear. "Why would the performer end up with the penniless writer, I mean, Jedi," she chuckled and she slunk away backstage.

Ren's face reddened and a vein emerged on his forehead, as his eyes darted from Poe, the writer, to Finn, the object of his desire, serenading each other on stage right in front of his face. 

The performers behind them took their places on stage to join in the final chorus as Master Ren watched, twitching, from his seat before them. 

"Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day."

They finished their heartfelt song, drawing a close to the play, and looked to Ren for a response.

"I don't like this ending," he seethed. "Why would the performer choose a penniless Jedi, over the Sith Lord, who is offering endless power? That's true devotion. Once the Jedi has satisfied his need he will leave him with nothing. I demand that in the end, the performer choose the Sith Lord and the Dark side with him."

"But, but sorry..." Jessika leaped from the stage towards Ren, "that ending doesn't uphold the ideals of the Rebellion..."

"I don't care about your ridiculous rebellion" Ren spat. "Why shouldn't the performer choose the Sith Lord?"

"Because he doesn't love you!" Poe screamed at him. The theatre fell silent. A dark, heavy tension grew as Ren glared from Poe's face to Finn's. "Him. He doesn't love him." He stammered, unable to retract the act of splitting the fine veil of secrecy, protecting their love affair, completely open.

"Oh, I see," Ren whispered resolvedly. "Zord. This ending will be rewritten, with the performer choosing the Sith Lord, and without the lover's secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening tomorrow night." His clenched jaw trembled.

"My dear Master Ren, that will be quite impossible," Zold sang out from under his Sith Lord costume.

"Zord". Finn cut him off. He lifted his chin, and slowly stepped towards the front of the stage, a vision of confidence. "Poor Master Ren is being treated appallingly. These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them." He said, directing a hand at Poe, who stood side-stage, gripping the script in clenched fists. "Why don't you and I, have a few drinks?" He descended the stage steps, slowly and seductively towards Ren. "Then afterward, we can let Zord know how we would prefer the story to end," he ended, close to Ren's heaving chest, looking up at the quivering Knight through his eyelashes.

 

\--------------

 

Finn crashed into his dressing room clutching his chest. He felt as though he'd caused his own heart to break. He had saved the theatre, but it would destroy Poe. He had to see the Knight.

Poe immediately appeared around the corner in the hallway, hiding in the shadow of the doorway. "I don't want you to sleep with him," he rasped as he leaned his forehead against the wall, trying to recoil into himself. He was a perfect vision of misery.

"He could destroy everything. It's for us. And you promised. You promised me you wouldn't be jealous." He took Poe's pained face in his hands and rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone. He pressed his lips against Poe's, savoring how sweet and warm they were. His most favorite mouth in the galaxy. Poe looked at him desperately, his eyes scanning his face, pleading with him. 

"It will be alright," Finn reassured him.

"Yes, it will," Poe responded, bowing his head.

"He's waiting" Finn sighed and moved to leave.

"No." Poe reached out and caught his arm tightly, still leaning against the wall in the shadows, like a frightened animal.

Finn leaned in and kissed Poe's stubbled cheek slowly. He raised his lips to his lover's ear and whispered: "Come... what may".

Poe swallowed. He looked at the performer, his eyes wide with hurt, then his expression fell away and became blank. No furrowed brow, no clenched jaw. "Come what may" he repeated flatly, turning and walking away.

Finn dropped his head to the wall and felt a burning in his chest. His heart wasn't just broken, he'd set its remains alight. 

 

\-------------

 

Master Ren waited in the tower. Finn was dressed in a sheer black robe, studded at the shoulders, with a glittering black loincloth within. He opened the door to the tower, finding Ren pacing the room.

"My dear Master Ren, I hope I have not kept you waiting."

 

\--------------

 

In the theatre, the performers waited to hear their fate. 

Poe sat, his contorted face cast downwards. Aurra approached him, kneeling down to speak. "Don't worry love, you'll get your ending when the Knight gets his... end in."

Poe shoved her away from him violently, and she was caught in Snap's arms. 

"Never fall in love with anyone who sells themselves. It always ends badly!" Snap cried, grabbing Aurra up against him. "We have a dance in the brothels of D'Qar. It tells the story of a prostitute and a man who falls in love with them." He spins Aurra away from him before reeling her back in, his hands clasped at her back. "First, there is desire. Then, passion." They dance closely around each other, Aurra turning to another performer with arms outstretched. "Then suspicion! Jealousy. Anger. Betrayal. When love is for the highest bidder, there is no trust. Without trust, there is no love. Jealousy will drive you mad!"

As Aurra was flung from performer to performer in a frenzied dance, Poe paced out of the club, his shoulders hunched around his neck.

 

\--------------

 

Back in the tower, Finn attempted to repair Ren's bruised ego.

"The boy has a ridiculous obsession with me. I indulge his fantasy because he's talented. We need him...but only until tomorrow night." He said as he paced towards the man in black, letting his robe slip down to reveal a bare shoulder. Ren emerged from the shadow to seize the performer's body. The dark Knight kissed at the young man's lips wantonly, clawing at his skin.

"When this production succeeds, you will no longer be a club dancer, but an actor. I will make you a star." Ren whispered into his ear. He produced a beautiful box from his coat pocket and opened it slowly before his pet. Finn's eyes grew wide as the kyber choker glittered in the dim lighting, reflecting points of broken light across Finn's gorgeous features. "Accept it as a gift from this Sith Lord to his apprentice," Ren finished as he placed the choker around Finn's neck. 

"And the ending?" Finn asked apprehensively.

"Let Zord keep his fairy-tale ending."

They stood on the balcony of the tower, Finn once again surveying the sparkling city under the light of the moon. He was getting what he had always wanted, but at a far greater cost than he could have ever imagined. Master Ren planted kisses up his spine, and he fought back a shiver under his unwelcomed touch. He craved Poe's lips. He stopped himself from imagining that it was his lover's lips on his back; he couldn't betray him further by enjoying it. He looked down to the street below, and staring back up at him, was Poe. The only person in the world he ever wanted to touch or be touched by, again. He gave a sad smile at the thought of Poe's fingers trailing down his body, making his skin come alive. 

"Come what may. I will love you, until my dying day," he sung softly to his sweet lover, eons away in the street below him. 

"No," escaped his lips.

Ren stopped. "No?" He stood up abruptly to look at Finn, and followed his gaze downward, to Poe. "I see. It's our very own Jedi."

"My dear Master..."

"SILENCE!" He spat in Finn's face as he pulled him back into the room by his arm twisted behind his back, and flung him to the floor.   
"You made me believe that you loved me!"

He set himself upon Finn, ripping the choker from his neck. Finn leaped around the table, desperately trying to get away from the Knight. Ren struck out, hitting Finn in the chest and knocking him to his knees. He pulled himself across the floor towards the door, feeling a gloved hand grip his ankle. Ren dragged him back towards him and tore the robe from his body. His gloved hand wrapped neatly around the performer's neck and he lifted him up, slamming him down on to the lavish bed. Ren's hand reached out to rip at the loincloth, and Finn closed his eyes tightly in preparation of what was to come.

But nothing happened. He slowly opened them, seeing Rey, his protector at the club, standing at the foot of the bed with a quarterstaff in her hands. Ren lay on the floor with a gash across his temple. Finn's panicked eyes met hers, and she pulled him up from the bed, throwing his robe around him. She helping him to the door and he leaned on her through the streets of Canto Bight, to the safety of Poe's room.

 

\-------------

 

Poe stood against the wall in his room, the lights from the street dancing across his contorted features. He felt a pain that stabbed to his core, deeper than anything he'd felt before. It burned through his very existence. He wasn't sure how he was still breathing.

His door burst open and in flew a disheveled Finn, throwing his arms out to Poe, catching each other in a crushing embrace.

"I couldn't," he sobbed. "I couldn't go through with it. I saw you there and I felt differently and I couldn't pretend." He ran his fingers through Poe's hair and held his face against his lover's, tears streaming down his soft, dark cheeks. "And Master Ren, he saw! He saw and he... Poe, I love you."

"It's okay, I love you too," Poe kissed into his neck.

"I couldn't do it, I didn't want to pretend anymore. I didn't want to lie. And he knows."

"You don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave. We'll leave tonight." Poe held Finn's face and looked into his eyes with a new lease of hope.

"Leave?" Finn repeated. "But the show..."

"I don't care about the show. We have each other. That's all that matters." His lips trailed down Finn's cheeks, kissing away his tears.

"Yes, as long as we have each other," Finn said wearily.

"Rey, take Finn back to his dressing room to pack. No one must see you." Poe directed to Rey, still standing in the doorway of his room.

"I understand."

"My sweet, you go and pack. I'll be waiting." Poe placed his hands on Finn's face and studied his features for a moment, Finn's eyes looking back into his in trusting adoration. He let his lips fall against the performer's and lightly licked at his mouth. Finn grabbed at Poe's back with one fist in his hair, pulling him in as close as he could, opening his mouth to his and kissing back with every fiber of his being. His cells were screaming out that they loved Poe, and he knew that Poe could hear it.

 

\------------

 

A stony Ren sat in the darkness at the foot of the bed, with a medical droid dealing with his head wound. Zord stood staring at the scene in front of him with mouth slack open, and Phasma's chrome sheen could be seen threatening from the shadows.

"It's the boy. He has brainwashed Finn with his words. I want him back, Zord. Find him. Tell him, that the show will end my way, and he will come to be when the curtain falls, or I'll have the writer killed."

"Killed?" Zord repeated.

"Killed. The writers, and the performers...killed." 

Phasma shifted, her mask reflecting the light of the dim halogens menacingly. 

 

\--------------

 

Finn rummaged through the draws and bags in his dressing room, throwing together what he needed, and anything of value, to make his escape. His escape from this life, this lie that he led.

"Forgive the intrusion, my porg," Zord said as he strode in, his stern face fixated on Finn.

"You're wasting your time," Finn said over his shoulder.

"You don't understand. The Knight is going to kill Poe." Finn felt his breath catch, and tears welled up in his puffy eyes. "He is insanely jealous. Do his ending and sleep with him tomorrow night... or Master Ren will have Poe killed," Zord said soberly.

He composed himself, wiping tears away with a flick of his hand. "He can't scare us." Finn retorted.

"He's a powerful man. You know he can do it." Zord's steely stare broke Finn. He cursed, throwing off his robe and grabbing his great coat.

"What are you doing?" Zord screamed at him.

"I don't need you anymore! All my life, you always made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me! But Poe loves me. He loves me. And that is worth everything," he bit. "We're going away from you, away from Master Ren, away from the Moulin Rogue!"

He grabbed the small bags he'd packed and headed for the door. "Goodbye Zord".

"He'll kill them all, Finn." Finn stopped. "All of them. The writers and the performers."

He stopped in the doorway and turned to face him. "Another trick Zord?"

"No, my little Ewok. He will kill Poe, the writers, and your fellow performers," he said sullenly. "Send Poe away. Only you can save him, and everyone here." 

"He'll fight for me," Finn whispered.

"Unless he believes you don't love him."

"What?"

"You're a great actor, Finn. Make him believe you don't love him."

"No. No, I can't"

"Use your talent to save him. Hurt him. Hurt him to save him. There is no other way. The Show must go on, Finn." Zord places a hand on Finn's shoulder. "We're creatures of the underworld, we can't afford to love."

Finn threw his head back against the door in a silent cry to the stars above. He dropped his bags to the floor, sitting down amongst them with his head cradled in his hands. He knew that Poe would fight for him, and they might make it, but he could not put every single one of colleagues at risk.

He collected himself, changed into a casual suit, then wandered, slowly and languidly, back through the bustling, overlit streets towards Poe, back to his love. He wanted to return to the days of stolen kisses and feverish quickies in his dressing room. When they'd fall through the door of Poe's room, already half undressed and more than ready for each other. It was fun and light, and full of intense passion and tenderness. Poe had taught him how to love, and how he should be loved, and now nothing else would ever be enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on. The final chapter!

Finn knocked at Poe's door, quietly, and sorely, silently begging him not to open it. Poe threw the door open with a wide smile and drew Finn into his arms, his wine-stained breath hot against his neck. Finn stood rigid against his embrace, his head buzzing white with apprehension.

Poe pulled back, concern creeping across his face. "What's wrong?"

Finn tilted his head to the side slightly, brows drawn together. "I'm staying with Master Ren." Poe detached himself and held Finn at arm's length, staring into his eyes with a look of impending doom. 

"After I left, the Knight came to see me and offered me everything. Everything I've ever dreamed of. He has one condition. I must never see you again." Finn stopped, his breath caught in his lungs. "I'm sorry."

Poe let his arms go. "What are you talking about?"

"You knew who I was, Poe."

"What about our plan?"

"The difference between you and I is that you can leave anytime you choose. But this is my home. Moulin Rogue is my home." That was the biggest lie, Finn thought. Canto Bight and the Moulin Rogue was a glittering cage. Poe was home.

"But you want to leave Canto Bight. There must be something else." Poe turned and paced the room, wringing his hands in his hair. 

"This can't be real." He grabbed Finn's arms, shaking them slightly as if to will himself out of a nightmare. "Something is wrong. Tell me what it is. Tell me the truth!"

"The truth?" Finn repeated. "The truth, is that I am the Force-sensitive Performer, and I choose the Sith Lord. That's how the story really ends."

He pulled his arms from Poe's grasp and turned, striding away before he heard the sound of Poe's heart breaking.

Finn walked away from Poe, away from his happiness and home and future, as fast as his legs could carry him, convinced that he could outrun his grief. His journey was blind and hurried, but soon enough, he found himself at the steps of the Moulin Rogue. The house that stole his life, and had now stolen his love.

Poe felt himself near hysteria as he took to the streets after Finn. It must have been a lie, he knew Finn, and knew that his love was real. He knew his hopes and dreams, and none of them involved staying at the Moulin Rogue.

He approached the steps of the theatre and screamed his name. No one came. He screamed for Finn until his throat burned and the veins in his forehead threatened to rupture. A group of Gamorrean thugs opened the doors and bore down upon him. He couldn't remember how many times they hit him, but he guessed that he went down after the third.

He woke up to a red-faced Rey and Jessika putting him to bed, clothes wet and bloodied.

Jessika wiped at his head with a cloth. They didn't have the credits to hire a medical droid, and didn't think Poe would let them, anyway.  
"Things aren't always as they seem." She said quietly.

"Things are exactly as they seem." He retorted, staring beyond the faces looking at him into the abyss of black stretched before him.

"Poe, I know art, and I know love, if only because I long for it with every fiber of my being." She stopped and looked into Poe's eyes. "She loves you. I know it. I know she loves you."

"Go away, Jessika. Leave me alone." His jaw clenched, his heavy brow furrowed and his chest heaved. "Go away!" he bellowed.

The two left, leaving him to stare at the wall of his small, dark room, now devoid of light, or hope, or love. He tried to shut out what Jessika had said, but she had filled him with doubt. There was only one way to be sure. He had to know. 

He sold the only item of value he had, his holopad, and returned to the Moulin Rogue, one last time, with a pocket full of credits.

 

\---------------

 

The theatre was full, heaving with patrons filling every seat. The heavy red curtain lifted, and the stage burst to life with Rebellious, Rebellious. The dancers swirled in their robes to the thumping music, presenting a glittering Finn to the ecstatic crowd. He started with his signature song, "Kyber is a boy's best friend", the scene ending with Zord as the frightening Sith Lord, giving him a kyber crystal to fashion a lightsaber from, and claiming him as his own. A gift with a price.

 

Ren watched from the front row, his expressionless face fixated on Finn's form in his billowing blue pants, studded with tiny jewels, being embraced in the Sith Lord's arms. The corner of his mouth twitched.

 

Poe darted down corridors and snuck into the refresher window as he had on his first visit to the club. He crept down the hallway to the back of the stage and ducked into a doorway just in time to miss Phasma stalking the area. This was not how he'd imagined entering the theatre during the performance of his first stage show.

 

Jessika and Snap readied themselves at their positions backstage, moving towards the stage for the next scene.

"I know she still loves him. There must be a reason." Jessika analysed.

"How about one of them is a Knight, and..." Snap started, stumbling backward and slumping through the stage scaffolding, hitting a sneaking Poe.

"Then you agree something is wrong. But what?" Jessika continued, oblivious to Snap's drunken collapse behind her, and Poe stripping his Jedi costume from his unconscious body.

Finn was between scenes, and he stood at his dressing room vanity applying the next glittering costume to his toned body. He looked up to see Poe in the mirror behind him, spinning around in fright. 

Poe seethed before him, in Snap's Jedi costume. "I've come to pay my bill" he spat, his usually handsome face distorted in pain.

"You shouldn't be here Poe, just leave," Finn said as he pushed past him and ran back towards the stage, Poe following. 

Jessika reached her position in the rig upstage and looked down to see Phasma pursuing Poe, pursuing Finn. Phasma was after Poe, with a blaster. Phasma had a blaster. 

"That's it! Master Ren wants Poe killed, that's why Finn rejected him, to save him! Poe, Poe!" She rasped loudly in an attempt to alert her friend while remaining undetected by the formidable Phasma.

Poe barged past Zora, trying to hold him back, "Finn needs to go on stage, leave him!" but Poe continued in his pursuit.

He reached Finn and grabbed his arms, Finn cowering beneath him. "You made me believe that you loved me. You did your job very well." He hissed in anger. "I should pay you like everyone else!"

"Don't Poe, there's no point, please leave," Finn begged, spotting Phasma approach from behind Poe, blaster aimed. Why did Poe have to fight for him so?

"If you don't love me and it wasn't real, why can't I pay you? Tell me you don't love me!" He screamed, just as Zord called for the temple doors to open in Act Two's The Lovers are Discovered scene. 

The prop doors swung open to the audience, revealing a sobbing Finn at Poe's feet, and Phasma recoiling from sight with her blaster. Silence fell over the house, and Ren's face grew red and strained at the sight of the writer. Zord looked from the audience to the pair, and again, dug them out of trouble.

"Haha!" He shouted. "My eyes do not deceive me. For though he is wearing a disguise, it is he, the same penniless Jedi, driven mad with jealousy!" The audience applauded, accepting the change and its dramatics. 

Poe stared out into the crowd, his brow beaded with sweat. His eyes stayed on Master Ren as he threw his credits down at Finn, still sprawled on the floor, choking on sobs.

"He is yours now," he shouted at Ren. "I've paid my whore!" He looked down at Finn, gripping at the stage floor. "I owe you nothing, and you are nothing to me." Poe's face contorted as tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking his now-beard, chest heaving with sobs. "Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love."

He descended the stage steps, passing a grinning Kylo Ren, and made his way to the main doors through the audience.

Zord leaped into action. "This Jedi doesn't love you, see? He flees the kingdom!" He brushed the tears from Finn's face, and helped him off the stage floor onto his feet, whispering "it's for the best, my porg. The show must go on."

The Sith Lord turned back to the audience, presenting Finn. "And now my apprentice, it is time for you to give yourself to the Dark Side."

Jessika held on to the ropes of her rig high above the stage. "I can't remember my line," she whispered as the wooden platform swayed, toppling her off her feet. "I've got it! Poe!" She screamed through the theatre, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved, in return."

Poe paused in front of the doors, his back to the stage. His mind jumped to the first time he spoke those words to Finn, and the promise that it held. It was dashed now. Irreparable. 

Finn stared up at the voice of the Force, the house once again silent. He thought over the words and the flood of Poe's love washed over him. He was too far gone in this game of love now. He couldn't let Poe leave with a lie.

"Never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky, before." He sang softly, turning to Poe's back across the theatre. "Want to vanish, inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you, more and more." He slowly paced to the front of the stage, his voice growing louder, Poe still standing facing the theatre door. "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?" Poe slowly turned to face him. "Come back to me and forgive everything. Seasons may change, Winter to Spring, but I love you, until the end... of time."

Poe took a single step closer to the stage. "Come what may" he replied, and Finn's heart felt as though it had been released from a grave. He wrote the song to get them through rough patches together, but he could never have foreseen the heartache to come. Poe paced back to the stage to continue the song with Finn. "Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day."

Ren sat with fists gripped, gesturing to Phasma to shoot the boy. He wanted him gone, now. Phasma lined up her blaster and was promptly knocked down by Jessika jumping from her rig, causing a commotion at the back of the stage that prompted the burst of music for the final rendition of the Lover's Secret Song. The stage burst with life in the telling of their love, as Finn chose the Light Side and stood hand in hand with Poe, his Jedi. Dancers spun around the stage for the final number, kicking Phasma's blaster around the stage with them.

Ren seethed and jumped from his seat, turning to march to the door when Phasma's blaster hurtled off the stage and onto the floor before him. He stared down at it for a moment then picked it up, shaking with rage. He turned and stalked toward the stage with it aimed at Poe.

The curtain fell and Finn, seeing Ren, spun Poe around and caught his lips in a kiss. The audience screamed and cried their applause, and the performers celebrated with embraces behind the curtain. Poe held Finn, his heart full in his embrace, and their kiss slackened. He could feel Finn dropping his weight in his arms. 

"Finn? Finn, what's wrong?" he scrambled to hold onto him as he slumped to the floor, blood pouring from a wound in his back. Faces turned to him in horror, and darkened. The blast had been muted by the lights and sounds of the stage.

Poe scooped Finn into his arms, rocking him slowly, trying to process what was happening.  
He trailed his fingers down Finn's soft, beautiful face, now gripped in pain, gently kissing his lips.

"I love you, Poe" Finn murmured. "Tell our story."

Poe stifled a sob. He couldn't lose him now. "I love you, too. Stay with me and we can tell it together." 

Always the optimist. The corner of Finn's mouth raised slightly, then his expression faded, his dark eyes staring through Poe.

Poe searched his lover's face, waiting for movement. He finally inhaled, kissing Finn's cheeks, rubbing his stubbled jaw on his, clinging to the warmth of his skin. He buried his head in his shoulder, and let out a gut-wrenching cry. 

The performers looked on at the scene with mouths agape and breath held, as Ren left the theatre and the ovation continued beyond the curtain, the patrons oblivious to their loss.

 

\-----------------

 

Poe sat on his bed with an old datapad. His eyes no longer smiled, framed by dark rings, and he now had a dark, full beard. His small, airless room hummed with the echoes of love lost, and he wrote. He wrote a story about a time, about a place, and it's people. But above all else, it was a story about love.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't anticipate how hard this final scene would be! Please let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
